Taistil Anam'lar
Taistil is the son of a discredited Bothan Politician who now roams the galaxy looking to pave some sort of path for himself. =History=Taistil was born the son of a small time, though rising, Bothan politician named Onoir Anam'lar, of the Ular clan, and his wife. His family made their home in the city of Sal Vhe'starn on the Eastern continent of Bothawui. It was there that he would spend much of his early life, living in the relative comfort provided by his moderately wealthy family. This provided him with good schooling during his younger years, as well as a somewhat secluded, uneventful life, largely free from hardship. Never short of friends, Taistil enjoyed his seemingly idyllic life, taking for granted how lucky he had been. As his father's career continued to advance, life only seemed to get better. That life, however, would come to an end. A rival politician to his father had begun to feel threatened. Onoir was gaining significant influence and power, and as such, it was determined that the threat needed to be eliminated. Accusations of illicit activity began to spring up, pointing to Onoir. It was reported that he was working with cartels to smuggle in significant quantities of spice and other illegal goods into Bothawui streets. Worse yet, a number of violent crimes were traced back to Onoir as well. While Taistil never believed his father was actually involved in any of these activities, public opinion expressed a wholey different thought. The discredited Onoir lost everything. He lost his position, any hope of future advancement, almost all of wealth, his holdings, his honor, and his freedom. He is currently residing in a prison on Bothawui, where he will likely spend his remaining days. At the age of 18, Taistil saw his world shatter. Just months before he would have entered into a respected university, he found his family spiralling out of control. After losing their home, he and his mother had to move into a small apartment in the city, where Taistil needed to work full time at poor jobs to support them both. While they still had a some savings, Taistil knew it would not be enough to support them for a great length of time. His mother entered into a deep depression and would often fall ill as her health began to fade. He comforted and nursed her to the best of his ability for two years, but eventually the pain became too great. Between a strong illness and her lack of will to live, she passed away. Emotionally shattered, socially disillusioned, and haunted by the stigma of his father's name, Taistil withdrew his families remaining savings, as well as the credits he had earned, and then left the world of his birth, intending to leave it behind forever. Since then he has began traveling the galaxy as a vagabond, living on savings and the odd job he could manage to get. He rarely found himself in one place for any great length of time, having felt out of place and uncomfortable. Largely, he found himself lost, pulled between two diametrically opposed forces. Ever taught the Bothan Way, Taistil felt a need to do something to better himself, to make something of himself, to gain influence, wealth, and power of his own. Yet, it was that same teaching that cost him nearly everything. Category:Unaffiliated Characters